This invention relates to an apparatus for reducing musculoskeletal disorders, and, in particular, to a gripping system for small diameter tool handles which relates repetitive motion injuries.
Musculoskeletal Disorders (MSDs) are injuries and illnesses that affect muscles, nerves, tendons, ligaments and joints. Individuals suffering from MSDs may experience loss of strength for gripping, reduced range of motion, loss of muscle function and the inability to do everyday tasks. Some of the common MSDs affecting the hands and wrists include carpal tunnel syndrome (CTS), tendinitis, lateral epicondylitis, synovitis and de Quervain""s tenosynovitis. CTS is the most common compression neuropathy of the upper extremity and is predominantly occupationally related when the work environment requires repetitive hand-intensive tasks such as in the dental hygiene profession, for example. CTS has been diagnosed in more than 10% of dental hygienists with up to 65% reporting pain in the hand and wrist. CTS is a nerve entrapment disorder that affects the median nerve as it passes through the region of the wrist known as the carpal tunnel. Symptoms of CTS include paresthesias, incoordination of the involved fingers, the relatively rapid onset of hand fatigue, and in severe cases, true hand weakness. Although symptom onset is generally insidious, it can be acute and precipitated by vigorous or prolonged hand use. Similarly, 9.2% of dentists have been diagnosed by a physician as having some type of repetitive motion disorder.
According to the Occupational Safety and Health Administration (OSHA), in 1996 U.S. workers experienced more than 647,000 lost work days due to work-related MSDs (WMSDs). WMSDs now account for 34 percent of all lost work day injuries and illnesses costing business $15 to $20 billion in workers"" compensation costs annually.
WMSDs occur where there is a mismatch between physical requirements of a job and the physical capacity of the worker. Prolonged exposure to ergonomic risk factors such as force, repetition, static postures, awkward postures and vibration particularly in combination or at high levels is likely to cause or contribute to an MSD.
Dental hygiene procedures, for example, frequently require dental hygienists to maintain pinch grasps on small diameter instruments and use repetitive motions with applied force for scaling and root planing. This leads to stress of the thumb joint, wrist and forearm tendons.
It is, therefore, the primary object of the present invention to provide an apparatus that decreases work-related musculoskeletal disorders of the upper extremities.
Another important object of the present invention is to provide an apparatus that decreases fatigue of nerves, muscles, tendons and joints of the upper extremities.
Still another important object of the present invention is to provide an apparatus as aforesaid, which decreases transfer of vibrations from ultrasonic equipment to the upper extremities.
Yet another important object of the present invention is to provide an apparatus as aforesaid, which encourages better posture.
A further important object of the present invention is to provide an apparatus as aforesaid that can be integrated into and used with existing equipment, instruments and tools.
Still another important object of the present invention is to provide an apparatus as aforesaid, which increases patient comfort during a dental hygiene procedure.
Yet another important object of the present invention is to provide an apparatus as aforesaid, which allows a dental hygienist the option of using a palm grasp instead of a pinch grasp.
Another important object of the present invention is to provide an apparatus as aforesaid, which increase the grip size of a tool or instrument to a natural grip size without compromising an operator""s or technician""s ability to maintain control of the tool or instrument while using fine motor skills.
Still a further object of the present invention is to provide an apparatus as aforesaid, which may be used in a plurality of cross-sectional sizes to vary the technician""s grip size to reduce musculoskeletal disorders due to repetitive hand-intensive tasks.
These and other objects of the invention are achieved by a removeable replaceable handle grip for small diameter tools, instruments and equipment that consist of one or more compressible materials such as closed cell rubber with an outer diameter in the range of approximately 0.5 inch to 2.5 inches.